


[合奏/泉レオ]不言之谎(上)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: ABO，伪双A，为什么是伪呢?因为他们两个都很强强但是老司机又想写车(你闭嘴不过这篇只有肉渣，下篇才能飙起来(别揍我我裤子也拖很久了怪冷的。第一人称雷欧视角，有零凛要素注意。





	[合奏/泉レオ]不言之谎(上)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
警报声嗡地从头顶处炸开来的时候，朱樱司脑袋里只飘出一串英文字-  
What a hell.  
他艰难地践踏着满地的碎玻璃朝那些铁制牢笼移动，实验室里的照明设施已经被破坏，只剩下星星闪烁的红色光点回着圈。  
他的佩剑在来的路上为了撬开门栓而卡进缝里拔不出来，只好有些狼狈地捡起掉落在玻璃渣里的实验桌板，猛一发力往已经烧得通红的铁杆上砸。  
巨大的声响和反作用力让还只能算是半大男孩的小少爷身体抖了一下，但朱樱司只是用被铁锈弄污的双手抹了一把额角的汗，眼底倏地透出一股alpha才有的锐气。  
“leader！请你振作起来！”  
他朝蜷缩在笼底的另一个alpha吼道，一面持续不懈地撞击着已经凹扁的铁栅栏。  
阴影里的人躯瑟缩了下，那个alpha垂在笼地板上的右手臂在肘处红肿着，正从一个笔尖大小的针孔汩汩地往外冒血。  
笼子里的alpha抬起猫一样竖直的绿瞳，愣愣地，却又认真地端详着笼外的男孩。  
朱樱司被这双几乎要凿穿后背的眼神钉的发怵，一脱手桌板便在笼子上撞凹出一个可供人通过的大洞。他惊喜的叫出了声同时猫腰钻进洞里帮助对方脱身，沾着战场上血污，却尚未完全脱离稚气的小手递到前任王者面前时，缩坐在地上的那人却顶着一头凌乱的发丝开了口:  
“你是谁啊?”  
Who the hell is this?  
当下，朱樱司觉得自己今天骂出了毕生最多的不雅词汇。  
※  
朔间凛月终于在一间看来要在火灾中报废掉的实验室追上他们末子时，只觉得自己骨头要散架。  
空间上方的排气孔不停有发烫的火星子落在地上，他用被汗水或是完全没有派上用场的花洒浸湿的衣袖遮着口鼻，一面单手以不符合omega的力道帮老么把要营救的人一把扯到门外去。  
走道上的烟雾小了不少，他松手后反身抽出朱樱司卡在墙壁缝里的剑，利落而又准确地插回失主腰间的剑鞘之后，便靠站在墙上呼哧呼哧地喘气。  
“凛月前辈!” “凛月……”  
他瞇缝着在火场里酸涩的眼睛，望向靠坐在自己腿边、用遍体麟伤或许都形容不了的王，因为那声疲惫不堪的叫唤而打起精神蹲在对方身边。  
走廊尽头依稀扑来晃动的火光，热气把原本洁白的墙面蒸成了斑驳的焦褐色。朔间凛月借着闪得人目光刺痛的紧急照明检查王手臂上的伤口，他抬起那只软绵绵的手，将近干涸的血渍混杂着一股不易察觉的香气瞬间扑上他的鼻尖。  
朔间凛月皱着眉抬头瞪向他们的王，却看见月永雷欧正盯着他，彷佛挖空人心的眼神小声地微笑，接着用alpha不该有的虚弱和倦意，将视线移到火舌蜂拥的信道尽头。  
那一剎那，Knights的军师觉得如果不是丧尽了力气，国王应该能和往常一样笑出声音。  
“Caution!凛月前辈!”  
最靠边的后辈跳了起来拔剑，却被一头墨发的前辈推到了后头。“守着另一边。”朔间凛月轻声交代，剑尖对着不自然跃动的火光像灵巧的猫尾甩摆了下。  
他们一前一后，忠诚地守住骑士们的王。  
朔间凛月只希望，那一瞬是自己的感官出错，而不是真的在他仰赖和喜爱的国王身上嗅到了自己最厌恶的气味。  
※  
鸣上岚刚刚感觉到耳边的空气被咻地一声抽去，就被身旁一同跑着的人拉了一把。  
强大的撞击甩过他刚刚位置，一拳轰断一截梁柱，余波让两人顺着爆飞的残砾分别跌到了两旁，双肩砸在地上的时候甚至能听见濑名泉的剑尖在石板地上刮出一道撕心裂肺的长嚎。  
追着他们的那头基因改造兽被这声刺耳的声响吸引过去，似人非人的硕大头颅转了一圈，随即迈出巨大的脚掌，往鸣上岚相反的地方踩碎整块地砖。  
濑名泉在那对血红混浊的目光下顿了顿，下一秒便握紧剑柄，突然拖着剑身一路朝着黑暗的通道口跑去。  
“泉?!” 鸣上岚被这人出乎意料的行动杀了个猝不及防，刚想动身去追，胸口挂着的耳麦便传出了嗡嗡的声响-  
“鸣~君……咳咳……” 嘈杂的讯息里是那种独特优雅却又慵懒的嗓音，金发青年顿时停在了原地，双手紧拽着小巧的对讲机，因为朔间凛月有些沙哑微弱的气息发起抖来:  
“小凛月你听人家说!”  
“我们找到国王了，”朔间凛月像是没注意到他的惊慌，但是声音却恢复以往舒服好听的语调，彷佛在对方看不到的另一端，正摀着脖子上流血的口子行走的是别人一样: “现在撤退。”  
“可是泉他-”  
“阿濑怎么了?”朔间凛月停下步伐，不只是因为后辈恐惧求救的语气，而是在那声短促的名字从麦克风里窜出来的时候，被搀扶着的王突然猛力甩开了他。  
月永雷欧赤裸着双足在烧得宛如烤炉的大楼里奔跑起来，身上沾满血污的检查袍因为速度扬起的风而鼓大，在一双骨瘦如柴的双腿擦过楼道往上时刮出振翼的声响。  
朔间凛月和朱樱司几乎跟不上他们异常敏捷的王，跟着跑过最后一个弯道而以为追丢的时候，这栋违法设立的人体兵器化实验机构，被一阵玻璃炸裂打破烈焰燃烧的寂静。  
几乎要掩盖一声窗扣被撬开，月永雷欧把被碎玻璃划得血流淋漓的双脚搁在窗缘上的声音。  
※  
如果是alpha的话，能战胜这座牢笼里基因改造的怪物，从这种高度跳下去的话，也可以毫发无伤。  
但是濑名他，不是alpha。  
我一掌拍开逃生窗，手臂上针扎的伤口又渗出血来，我只好摀着它，艰难地攀在狭小的窗框上，瞪着外头许久不见的月亮比想象中的更亮、更大。  
我也不是。  
听声辨位一向是我的强项，我数着楼上熟悉的脚步声，听见濑名被怪物逼到死角并缓缓站定的跫音。  
猝然炸裂的碎晶先一步洒落，在寂寥而热闹的夜里点着能让人看清回家的路的光亮，我于是放开手，往外一扑便抱住他往下坠落的身体。  
濑名似乎是啊了一声，同时追着他跟着摔落的怪物在我们紧拥着的身后被突出的缆线杆扎成了肉串。  
我来不及收拢好的手臂被划出一道很长的痕迹，濑名却猛然抱住了我，在这零点零多秒描绘出的高空，抵御住极速带来的撕裂感以及寒冷。  
我回抱这股温暖，将落地时必须承受的粉身碎骨悄悄地转嫁到自己身上-  
所有的alpha都是异能者。  
他们有不易损伤的肉身，超强的身体机能，以及蛊惑人心的能力。  
于是军政府找上了我，问我是否有意愿利用与生俱来的能力，把其他人也变成alpha。  
我忘记了自己当初怎么回答，只知道来到这座机构后，身边原本的同伴一个接着一个成了不认识的怪物。  
终于换我找到了濑名，那时候就只有一张脸好看，其他个性等等糟糕的一蹋胡涂的濑名。  
在和遇见时的冬天一样清冷的半空，我把不能让他看清表情的脸埋进他的胸口。  
好温暖。  
※  
“醒了?......泉!小泉小泉你快过来~国王醒了!”  
“Leader! stop, stop!先不可以乱动!”  
我停下拔掉点滴针的动作，但这刺痒的感觉真的很难受，我于是坐起身冲围上前来的那两个毛头小孩啧嘴，却发现一口气堵着喉咙差点没被噎死。  
用满满缠着绷带的手背胡乱擦了擦扯疼的嘴角，凌空却有只手擒住我的手腕，阻止我蹭掉脸上ok绷的举动。  
“都要蹭回血了，再动信不信我揍你。”  
他被两个后辈挤着只能站到病床头，濑名湖蓝色眼睛像往常一样闪闪发亮，脸上挂着一如往常的不耐烦。我扛着那副杀人的视线把他上上下下扫了一遍，除了额角贴了一块有点破相的大纱布外，我最爱的那张脸一丝一毫地没少。  
我非常满意，看来临走前打的那剂药并不会那么快的影响我alpha的能力，便愉快的举起手来，在归来后正式地用惯例打着招呼-  
呜啾……  
然而从我半张的嘴里没有发出一点声音。  
我脑筋木了，比在脸颊边的手势因为没有适当的配乐显得尴尬，我又张了张嘴，但接下来我的世界就像是老旧的黑白电影，还是被剪了音轨的。  
尝试发出声音后因为用力过猛而喘不上气，我反手抓住濑名的手开始剧烈地咳嗽。  
他们全都不知所措地望着我，只有濑名最先反应过来，他把我泛白的手塞回被窝，接着脸色铁青的让鸣去请医生，他推着还没完全理解过来的两人离开房间，然后走回床尾站在原地盯着我。  
我被那张太过漂亮的脸压迫得心虚，濑名却继续靠了过来，一语不发地伸出修长的五指在我眼睛前面晃了几下。  
我不高兴他一副逗小动物玩似的高模样便张口就咬，却被这坏心眼的家伙看穿而实时地收回手。  
“这是几根手指?” 他蹲下来，身上迎面扑来一股好闻的味道，我一下子脑袋被熏得有些发晕，却还是赶紧看清他用右手食指敲了敲五指全张的左手掌心。  
我忍着手肘隐隐发作的刺痛凑上前去张大嘴巴，却还是发不出“五”的音。  
那张好看的脸对着我因为失去语言能力而气愤躁动的样子好一会儿，便低下头来撸了一把鬈曲的刘海，看起来比我还要沮丧的模样。  
我闭上了嘴，跪坐在洁白的病床上有些难过地望着半蹲在床边，突然也不说话的濑名。  
他头顶的发旋生得很整齐，银色的发丝互相缱绻着往顺时钟方向卷去，我忍不住盯了许久，就像被名为濑名的漩涡吸引住地伸手想摸摸他。  
然而濑名突然站起身，居高临下地把我抱住，和被救出来时的坠楼不一样，这一次我可以好好听清楚他难得激动的心跳。  
“算了，回来就好。”  
他在我耳边轻轻吐出的那声叹息却依旧让人难受，比跌了个粉身碎骨还要难受。因为慌张我伸手想挠他的后背，突然因为身分的悬殊而使不上劲。  
这个世界里，alpha是强者，beta是可有可无的普通人，omega是次级品，是拥有同alpha的异能，却因为偷取了禁忌的基因而必须在身体上受罪的弱者。  
如果我真的成了罪人，我希望惩罚我的人是你，濑名。  
我偷走那股属于alpha的强烈气息融入自己战栗的身体里，把无声的残喘压抑在他的耳侧。  
我有罪，濑名，我偷走了你的人生、青春，还有手里那把自傲的雪亮的剑。  
把你变成了alpha，我有罪，把你作成了兵器，我有罪。  
“还有，那是六根手指。”他突然不屑的嗤笑，带着湿气的鼻息吐在我的耳尖上，彷佛原谅我想占有他的罪行是那样的容易: “笨蛋。”  
※  
濑名原本是最优秀的beta，却因为遇到我，变成了必须步步为营、承担许多责任和压力的alpha。  
我不清楚自己为什么会有把别人也弄成alpha的能力，我只是喜欢分享，想给喜欢的人唱唱在脑细胞基因里奏响的旋律，却不知道为什么和我亲近的、多说些话的大家都发疯成了怪物。  
只有濑名不一样，他听了我的歌，然后奇迹似地承受下来。  
大概是因为那龟毛又唠叨，事事要求完美的扭曲个性吧?  
就像现在，虽然离饭点确实丝毫不差但我就是一点也不饿，濑名也硬要把我从舒服的被窝挖出来，强架着我去吃饭。  
出院已经两个星期了，濑名有我在军队宿舍的钥匙，时不时就要上门来啰嗦几句，什么碗要洗啦～衣服要迭好啦～不准熬夜门要锁好之类的……  
明明就住在对门，知道你会过来才干脆不锁的啊。  
我被他粗暴地扯着袖子前进，不能说话让我的抗议显得极度渺小，于是我拿起夹在腋下的写字板，咬开笔盖便唰唰地写上几个大字-  
-濑名干脆住过来吧！-  
我看着那几个歪歪扭扭的字突然觉得不妥，便迅速地拉着袖口把它们抹花。  
“啊喂！那样板子会坏啊！傻瓜！”没想到濑名眼尖，他立刻拉开了我的手，然而上面的字已经被我弄糊了。  
“刚刚想说什么？雷欧君～” 他瞇起眼珠时瞳底闪烁着明亮的星光。  
我抿了抿嘴唇，飞快地在那双细致的眼底下重新写上几个大字:  
-濑名是大笨蛋。-  
然后就被这个小心眼的家伙没收了饭卡，切。  
我一路追咬着濑名来到军队的食堂，远远的就看见凛月绕过桌椅一面打着哈欠。  
因为我的关系，knights还处于闲置状态，大家做完了日常操演后就休息过各自的去了。  
那一头柔软的墨发太过明显，以至于他脖颈上的纱布和一圈皮带造型的项链显得特别惹眼，从凛月一路走来我就直直盯着瞧。  
“你这是要拿去喂流浪猫吗?”濑名注意到他手里的塑料袋。  
凛月闻声便摇了摇里头的吐司边，一脸不在乎的笑了笑: “啊说得也是，拿去喂猫都比给虫子吃来得值得吧~”  
“正常的猫也不屑于吃这种东西吧…..”  
我一直在盯着凛月脖子上的项链，不到小指粗的皮绳编织得繁复而精致，这就是omega的项圈吗?意识到这点的时候感到十分新奇，手忍不住便伸了过去-  
啪地一声，濑名突然从旁边打掉了我的手，吓了一跳的我转头和他面面相觑，却看见那张漂亮的脸也愣在原地，似乎不确定自己这么做的理由。  
“国王想戴看看吗?我也只有发情期的时候乐意戴着。”只有凛月依旧懒懒地笑着，那双血红色的瞳却危险地瞇了起来: “平常的时候我只想把这愚蠢到爆的东西扔那些alpha的脑袋里去。”  
“那拜托出任务的时候也拿出这份干劲好吗……”濑名回嘴道，却在身后轻轻抓住了我被打落的手。  
我小心翼翼地瞟了他一眼握紧了手里的写字板。  
“我一向是很称职的军师啊，前提是不要在我的睡觉时间和发情期惹我~”凛月耸耸肩，但这回不打哈欠了，他猛然倾身凑近到濑名的另一侧，用我几乎不能听清的音调动了动唇: “别在这吃饭了，”  
濑名捏着我手的力道紧了紧。  
“带国王去外面吃，在这里吃虫子会脏了胃口。”  
濑名偏开了头，我看见他越过凛月皱起的眉望向饭厅的角落，那里正坐着一群和我们同一联的同期生，虽然对我来说都是生面孔。  
我认人一向差，因为不管对方是谁我都会去打招呼，都会想办法说上几句话来带动气氛。  
“喔?这不是国王大人吗?夹着尾巴逃回来啦……”  
也因此这句略带轻佻的话正面甩在耳边的时候我没反应过来，但是濑名已经动了脚步并被凛月一把按住。  
“别说了，那可是王啊，能把别人都变成怪物的暴君啊哈哈!”其中一个人和我对上目光，他装作敬意地扬了扬手里的酒杯，怪物两个字从他嘴里出来的时候，我感觉胸口被什么东西勾出了血。  
“你有担当就再说一次，大声点好让我有理由揍你。”濑名松了我的手，但他被凛月用手肘狠狠抵着，军靴在地上一边摩擦一边刮出刺耳而恼怒的噪音。  
“怪物，”再次重复的词让我摀住耳朵蹲到地板上。  
“你不也是那家伙控制的怪物吗?一个伪造的alpha，谁知道你哪时候也会跟着那家伙一起疯掉!”  
“你-”  
玻璃杯砸到地上的声音，彷佛交响乐被小提琴断裂的弦一把扼杀的演奏。  
“不是吗?杀人的王，怪物的alpha，再加上一个靠哥哥上位的的omeg-”  
我蹲着张大嘴巴想叫却吸不到空气，突然一片阴影笼罩下来，把心脏被撕开的口子刺进来的白光吞噬而去。  
我怯惧地抬头，却看见换濑名拉住了凛月，后者的另一手却已经丢下那袋吐司边，一拳打在那人脸上。  
※  
-打架会怎么样?-  
我气喘吁吁地在写字板上笔划着，然后贴到濑名别开的鼻尖上强迫他理会我。  
“停职，写事由报告书，再严重一点就革职。”濑名哼了一声揉着被掐青的手臂，上头全是为了阻止凛月动手弄出的伤痕。  
我从喉底深处发出没有意义的呜声，有些担心我们虽看似懒散任性，却比任何人都又细腻敏感的军师。  
濑名大概也是一样的，虽然他现在身后像是有只猫尾巴乱甩，但多半是不高兴凛月明明不让他去惹事，自己却率先挡刀的轻率。  
-吐司边可以做罗宋汤吗?-  
我从家里的木地板上爬了起来，分开双膝跪坐到濑名的大腿上，想吸引这只坏脾气的猫的注意力。  
“蛤?”  
-濑名会后悔变成alpha吗?-  
写字板快速地翻到另一面。  
他仰起头，突然伸手捉住了我的腰，把冰凉冰凉的额头埋进我的腹部，我赶紧双手举高了板子，那头鬈曲的灰发隔着衣物搔着肚子发痒，但我却被他双手的温度禁锢着动弹不得。  
“我不做后悔的事，因为那太不负责任，只要尽了自己全部的力量，达到自认为的完美，”他叹了口气，指尖掐进我的软肉，让我想笑也不是，想哭也不是，只能屏住了气让他靠着。“不管别人说什么，我都不会后悔。”  
-那……-  
我抬着手拼命地写着，潦草的字迹全混杂心急搅成了一团。濑名像是看不过去，他伸长手把画板从我面前拉到了彼此之间，强迫我看向那双深邃的蓝色瞳孔:  
“我不会变成怪物，雷欧君。”  
我呼吸一滞，开始小幅度地想挣开他。  
“同样的你也不是什么怪物，你是你自己，是我的王，仅此而已。”  
他的声音随着脸上的红润升起而越来越小，但固执地不肯移开目光和我对视，只是在自以为是地说完该说的话后，便迫窘地松开紧张到捏皱了我衬衣的手。  
我扔开写字板，在濑名想逃开换个抱枕替代时咬住他的唇。  
我抓着那头鬈发让他几乎陷进了沙发里，口腔里的水气被掠夺殆尽时，濑名一把揪住了我的衣领，换成我不得不垂着头承受那股力道的吸允。  
一吻刚毕，我抹了一把嘴边的水渍，又一次低头去挑衅他，这一次我把两手搭在靠背上不让他再迂回我，濑名不得不一边接吻一边把一双长腿抵在茶几边才能稳住两个人的重量。  
我不确定自己在不安什么?想证明什么?只是濑名说出那些话的时候，我觉得愧疚。  
等了你好久。濑名说。  
我是怪物，濑名，我是一个抛弃了原本的身分与责任，背着罪孽的身体回到你身边的怪物。  
发情期的热度被几乎要让我们窒息的吻勾起时，我一瞬间折断了自己的小指，骨头错位的喀声掩断喉咙里溢出的呻吟，我推开他半跌坐在桌上，两个人瞪着彼此迷蒙的眼睛喘着气。  
濑名撑着上身坐正，他一动，我迅速地缩到桌下捡起被踢掉的写字板，挡着我发烫的双颊。  
-我要吃吐司边做的罗宋汤。-  
“你……”濑名不像我似地是个笨蛋，因为察觉空气里的氛围不对却又无法违抗天性，而只能用困惑的表情逼问。  
Alpha和omega是执行人与囚犯，彼此吸引又互依而生。  
感觉无计可施而狼狈的罪人往后退撞上了墙，最后夺门而出。  
※  
吐司边熬出的汤有很棒的香气，像发情时的omega一样让人垂涎。  
我在楼道里蹲了一段时间，等身上的热度退到不会被人发现的程度才上楼，敲响凛月的宿舍门。  
“门没锁…..”半死不活的语调从里面传了出来，我赶紧冲了进去，看见凛月一个人裹着厚厚的毛毯窝在客厅的双人沙发上。  
-零呢????-  
我一连画了好几个问号，用力地摇了摇看起来昏死过去的凛月。  
惨白的吓人的脸从布料里露出鼻尖，这孩子瞇着血红的眼睛凑近我亮出来的写字板看了好一会儿，才从鼻子里哼地一声，接着皮笑肉不笑地拖长尾音:  
“好奇怪啊~完全看不懂王写了什么呢~”  
-你没事吧?????-  
不碰凛月的逆麟，我把写满的版面用卫生纸小心地擦干净又写上一行字。  
凛月依旧趴在边上露出脑袋，我看见他被蹭凌乱的衣领下有截锁骨上留了痕迹，和他自己咬出的牙印似地，于是瞟开视线。  
“想睡觉而已。”他耐心地看着我写完后回答道，一面却不是很舒服地蜷缩起身体: “国王没有给我带礼物来吗?发情期又被罚禁闭的omega可是很可怜的呢~”  
-我离家出走了，肚子很饿……-  
写到一半我就闻到了咸汤的香气，起初还以为是凛月身上的味道，没想到真的在这间宿舍的厨房里看到一锅还在冒热气的浓稠液体。  
虽然几片七零八落的吐司块浮尸似地在暗红中载浮载沉有些可怕，但那香气太诱人了，我一边咽了口口水一面捧着板子想问凛月能不能吃。  
“吃光吧，最好全部吃光，”然而凛月像是已经听到我心里说些什么，在沙发上翻了个身，又伸手拉过一个软蓬蓬的抱枕抱在怀里一面看我，难得一副咬牙切齿却是情深意重的表情: “一点都不要给那只臭虫留!”  
我举了举双手表示对凛月的爱和谢意，把写字板夹到腋下便找了个空碗舀汤。  
“对了~国王有事情才会来的吧?”  
汤还烫着，我学着猫沿着碗沿舔了几口，回头看见凛月终于甘愿起床，捞了件毛衣在毛毯里艰难地套着，但他接下来的话却让我一口汤喝得够呛-  
“阿濑那边没有的话就来我这里拿吧，抑制剂避孕药我都有的-”  
“你在说什么啊!”把那口热汤好不容易咽到肚里，我忍不住大喊出声。  
下一秒，我们俩就看着彼此愣了，突兀的声音之后是大眼瞪小眼、诡异的寂静。  
“果然啊，”凛月穿好衣服便把手藏进袖里变成猫爪朝我戏谑地勾了勾，一双透亮的眼眸瞇了起来，一瞬间我竟觉得这副景象比他做的料理外表还要恐怖。  
“为什么要说谎呢?国王大人~”

待续


End file.
